


Quick lay

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: One night, Sougo has an erotic encounter with another man in the darkness of the school's parking lot.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Quick lay

Usually he doesn't do this, he keeps telling himself, having said his goodbyes for the day to Tsukuyomi and Geiz and heading for the school parking lot, the corner where supposedly the gay men linger around to pick up young lads like him looking for a quick lay. 

He is just lying to himself trying to pretend he doesn't get off on the forbidden aura of being fucked here, even more so by an older man, in a public place. 

He opens the first two buttons of his shirt, knowing very well how good he looks and that he has a perfect pair of what they call cocksucker lips. He glistens them with saliva and turns around the corner to approach a guy waiting there leaning against one car in the shadows. 

He looks really handsome and doable from afar, and even more so from up close. Sougo grins, he seems to be nervous, maybe looking for someone in particular. 

Sougo approaches this one with his shy and cute smile that usually works. 

They don't talk around here, just exchange gazes and nods. 

His gaze travels over the body of the other who is in the shade, tall and dark longer hair, beautiful face. His gaze shamelessly goes to his crotch, and up again. 

"Hey," he purrs, throwing his school bag to the ground, "wanna have some fun?" 

To make sure Sougo is not a hooker, the other boy makes a move with his fingers to symbolize money but Sougo shakes his head. 

The other one nods and approaches him, laying his hand on his hips, turns him around and pushes him against the car. Sougo gasps. Immediately there is a hand under his shirt and yes, he is lucky tonight, those are some golden fingers right there, knowing where to touch. 

No names are exchanged here, at least noone asks for a name but are free to tell the other and so this guy does. 

"I'm Woz," he says, "you're really cute. Nice ass, too" 

Sougo grins and wiggles with it, moaning a bit as Woz slides his hands up and down his sides to admire his body before dipping his hand in his pants. 

Sougo squirms, his legs being pushed apart a little and his jeans are being pulled down. You don't waste too much time on foreplay here either. The boys who come here are looking for a good lay and are mostly already horny when they show up. 

It's mid summer and it's warm outside, and Sougo's hormones have been driving him nuts all day, having fantasies of being taken over and over again. 

He's aroused super fast, typical for his age and moans loudly in the wide open space as he's being stimulated just how he wanted it. 

Woz is quiet, just humming appreciative noises here and there as he strokes his dick, which is already throbbing in his slender hand. 

Sougo hears a cap being opened and spreads his legs further. 

"Eager?" Woz grins as he smears some of the lube over Sougo's dick and over his needy hole. 

"Fuck me," is all that Sougo utters and the other chuckles before bringing one finger against Sougo's entrance. Sougo presses his cheek against the car window as he's being fingered, whispering "harder" under his breath, his wish being fulfilled as the other adds another one. 

"Such a nice tight little fuck hole," Woz growls against Sougo's skin and removes his fingers. Then Sougo feels it, the tip of the other man's cock pressing against his cleft and he whines, wanting to be taken so bad. 

"Hot," Woz growls as he grabs Sougo by the hips and finally thrusts inside. Sougo cries out in a way he thinks it can be heard over the whole parking lot and Woz pushes inside him again, hard, aiming for that spot right away, his thick cock pushing and rubbing against it until Sougo is reduced to a mess of whimpers.

Woz holds him up as he fucks him hard against the car standing up, hand around Sougo's dick then to stroke him in time with his thrusts and Sougo moans as he paints the car with his cum. 

Woz growls as he keeps on thrusting, reaching his climax soon after and turning Sougo around. 

"Kissing is against the rules," Sougo smirks and places a hand on Woz's lips. 

Woz takes a deep breath and pulls his pants up. 

"My overlord," he says, "I really hope you don't develop any more dangerous kinks like role-playing a meeting of strangers out in public. Besides, I feel highly embarrassed talking to you like this." 

"But you enjoyed it, too," Sougo says with a bright grin as he slides his arms around Woz.

Woz looks to the ground, blushing a deep red, grateful it's dark enough so his Overlord won't see it. 

"You can kiss me now," Sougo then says happily, "role play has ended." 

Woz sighs but he does, having been wanting to kiss Sougo all this time and now he takes his time to devour the other boy, leaning in and sliding his hand in Sougo's hair and he doesn't stop until the other whimpers a little. 

Woz grins. 

"I might or might not have some ideas aswell, my Overlord," he says before rearranging his scarf over his shoulder, "but for now, let's go home." 

He holds out his hand and Sougo smiles brightly, grabbing his school bag from the ground, patting some dust of it and following Woz happily. 


End file.
